


Jump the Shark Revisited - the Cleopatra Ending

by starshine24mc



Series: X-Files Revisitations [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Denial, Humor, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-25
Updated: 2002-04-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: I know, I know, it's not true.but in my dreams.Wasn't sure if this was Mulderific enough for this list, but I think anyone who saw Sunday's ep could use the "corrected" ending aka the happy ending, and what would a happy ending be without Mulder?





	Jump the Shark Revisited - the Cleopatra Ending

Original Post Date: 04/25/02

Spoilers: Jump the Shark, but other than that, not really, course, if you do find one, don't eat it!

Rating: PG-13, for men loving men, though not in any graphic way.

Beta: I am my own worst beta!

Disclaimer: C.C., Fox and 1013 own them, I'm just borrowing them for fun, not profit, and I promise to return them only slightly bruised, but in that good 'thank you sir and may I have another?' way.

Feedback: Yes, please!

Archive: put it wherever you like, including atxf and SM, just leave my name on it.

 

* * *

 

"Ohhhhh.."

"Oh, man, those were some good drugs!"

"Is it important at this point that I can't feel my legs?"

Frohike, Langly and Byers stared at one another from the army issue cots they were lying on. The room was industrial grey, cool and windowless. For a long moment, they didn't move, just held their heads and held their tongues, working out what had happened to them since they had "died" in that hallway.

Finally Byers sat up with a groan, and muttered, "How do you think Mulder knew?"

Frohike joined him in the upright position and replied, "How does Mulder know anything? They don't call him 'spooky' for nothing."

Langly closed his eyes and willed the room to quit spinning.

A whoosh of air as the thick metal door in the corner opened, and all three men startled.

Frohike was the first to get to his feet when he recognized the lanky figure leaning nonchalantly in the doorway. He jumped up, staggered slightly and then raced across the room to embrace Fox Mulder, who hugged him back with equal force, and didn't even complain that the shorter man's hands were on his ass.

Someone else did, though.

"Hey, Melvin, watch the hands." Walter Skinner growled from behind Mulder. Frohike reluctantly disengaged himself and stood back as the other two men entered the room.

"Where are we?" asked Byers.

"Safe, for the moment," replied Skinner. "The drug you were given revived you twelve hours after the funeral. Thank God I was able to get you into Arlington. No one questioned the same 'general' ordering exhumation so quickly. Or reburial, for that matter."

"Thanks, Mulder," Langly murmured from his still prone position on the cot. Mulder smiled and put an arm around Skinner.

"I'm not the one to thank, Langly," he said. "Walter made it happen. I just gave him the heads up on what the Sharks were up to."

"Well, whatever, man. I still can't feel my legs."

Frohike and Byers gave Skinner looks that were both apologetic and grateful.

"Once you've got your bearings, we'll be relocating the three of you." Skinner had returned Mulder's embrace, and he tightened his grip as he spoke. "You're going to wind up in the same city-Mulder insisted-but under different names, and you'll have to have minimal contact with one another for some time. Until we can get this situation under control."

There came a scuffling sound from behind them, and all three Gunmen looked alarmed, until the doorway was filled by a huge puppyish blonde shape.

"Guys!!"

Jimmy barreled through the door, grinning from ear to ear. He spared some sunshine for Langly and Frohike, and then turned his beaming visage on Byers, who had been attempting to stand. They stared at one another for a fraction of a second, and then Jimmy was leaping forward to catch Byers in a huge bear hug as the older man felt the strength go out of his legs.

When Frohike finally cleared his throat meaningfully, they slipped apart, barely, both of them with matching grins and shiny eyes.

"Oh, man, guys! I thought it was the end for sure! Then Mister Skinner told me what he had planned. And he said that he knew you'd want me here." This last was said to the room, but was in fact solely for Byers.

Skinner looked uncomfortable being caught in an act not in keeping with his surly reputation.

"Way to go, Walt," Frohike said with a smile, earning himself a frown.

Langly sat up, hands on his head, and squinted myopically around the room. He had no idea what might have become of his glasses, and it took him a long moment to focus, his thoughts and his eyes.

"Anyone got anything to eat?" he asked.

General laughter greeted this remark, and Frohike moved towards him.

"I think you can look forward to a lifetime of huevos rancheros, hippie," he said, his voice kind. He took one of Langly's hands and held it tightly.

Jimmy kissed Byers gently on the forehead, then looked around the room.

"All right!" he exclaimed. "Are we freakin' heroes, or what?"

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.


End file.
